Wrongability
by Tweyelite
Summary: Here is my short story illustrating my hate for the new Star Trek Series Enterprise (ADDED A 2nd CHAPTER)
1. Chapter One

1 Wrongability  
  
Annoying theme music begins..  
  
Captain Jonathan Archer sat in the mess hall, twiddling his thumbs, his brow furrowed in what onlookers mistakenly conceived as deep thought. But in actuality his mind was one vacant abyss.  
  
Commander T'Pol stood on the bridge, trying to look passive.  
  
Ensign Sato sat on the bridge and looked at T'Pol.  
  
"I'm feeling a little nauseous. Do you smell something?"  
  
"You're imagining things Ensign." T'Pol says disregarding what Sato is saying immediately.  
  
About 5 minutes later Sato falls limply to the bridge floor. T'Pol walks over to her prone body leisurely and checks for a pulse, none. The lengths humans will go to, to be contrary, she thinks to herself.  
  
"Medical Alert on the bridge" She says into her com badge.  
  
"What's the problem?" The Doctor says through the com.  
  
"It appears as if Ensign Sato is dead."  
  
"Oh alright, bring her to sickbay."  
  
"Shouldn't you come here?"  
  
"Commander," The Doctor says in a condescending voice, "Have you ever seen me outside of sick bay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Exactly. Bring her here."  
  
T'Pol picks up Sato's dead body and heads for the turbo lift.  
  
Trip was in engineering still trying to configure the torpedoes to hit what they aim it at when his legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Are you alright?" Reed asked him.  
  
"I'm fine I just tripped." Trip replied not noticing his horrible pun.  
  
"Tripped." Reed said as he began chortling in his British accent, after all he being the token British person aboard.  
  
"Yeah real funny." Trip said his Texas accent grating on Reed's nerves. Trip then got up and began speaking about some experiences he had "back home" on earth. The story seemed endless to Reed who was fighting off the urge to do bodily harm to the slack jawed yokel. Something in Reed snapped and he began choking Trip. Trip tried valliantly to fight him off but it was to no avail, and as his dying words, or word I should say he uttered. "Mommy."  
  
Captain Archer smelled something in the air, smells good, he thought. Then inexplicably he arose and headed to the bridge, When he got there he noticed that it was only him and Mr. Mayweather.  
  
"Where is T'pol and Ensign whatshername?" He asked.  
  
"Hmm? Oh I think Sato is dead sir, at least I think something to that effect was mentioned."  
  
"Oh, so see any interesting phenomena?"  
  
"Just about to pass a star."  
  
"Really? What kind?"  
  
"It's shiney!."  
  
"Let's take a closer look shall we Mr. Mayweather?"  
  
Mr. Mayweather set course for the nearbye star.  
  
In the future..  
  
The Enterprise E was inspecting the hull plating.  
  
"Wow this looks like a piece of the hull from the very first Enterprise." Geordi exclaimed.  
  
"I wonder what happened to them." Riker wondered aloud.  
  
"I guess we'll never know." Geordi sighed.  
  
"Well I'll see you tonight for that poker game right?"  
  
"Yup, see you there Commander."  
  
The End 


	2. Chapter 2: The Pain Never Stops!

1 Wrongability 2  
  
We see a lone escape pod floating aimlessly through space…  
  
"I wonder if we were the only ones to get off the ship." Mr. Reed inquired.  
  
"It's possible but highly dubious, after all if I hadn't told you where the escape pods were located you would have died as well." T'Pol stated.  
  
"Hey I knew exactly where I was going. Besides if I wouldn't have suggested we get to an escape pod you would still have been meditating while the ship was careening into a star." Reed said haughtily.  
  
T'Pol said nothing as she had stopped listening after 'Hey' and had dropped into a meditative state. Reed had nothing better to do that stare at T'Pol's supple large-breasted body so that's exactly what he did. T'Pol sat, unconcerned.  
  
"Stop staring at me." She commanded.  
  
"Why am I making you uncomfortable?" Reed asked.  
  
"Of course not, after all you don't copulate with females."  
  
"What!?" Reed screeched.  
  
"It was my understanding that you prefer the company of males." T'Pol replied.  
  
"Who told you that?" Reed demanded.  
  
"That male with the annoying accent."  
  
"Trip." Reed said, his voice dripping with malice. Just another good reason for killing the bastard Reed thought to himself.  
  
".and the useless translator girl, and Maryweather, I also believe Captain Archer eluded to something of that nature at lunch one day.." T'Pol continued.  
  
"Ok I get the point! And for your information I love women, in fact I was staring at your breasts!" Reed blurted out.  
  
"Human nature baffles me. Why were you looking at my breasts?" T'Pol asked serenely with barely a glint of curiosity in her eyes.  
  
From that point on the conversation got no where and ended some time later in, for Reed, and uncomfortable silence and T'Pol, well for T'Pol just silence.  
  
Days later..  
  
Reed descends into insanity and begins blabbering on using British born words like 'bloody', 'crumpet', and 'cheers'. T'Pol tried to meditate to ignore the continuously stupid comments expelled from Reed but eventually she became slightly annoyed and decided the logical thing to do was to kill Reed, after all neither of them had eaten in days. Reed was a human, and as such a lower life form, and now he didn't even have his sanity, it would be better for both of them if he were dead. So T'Pol grabbed Reed's shoulder, unsuccessfully trying the Vulcan neck grip, reed just babbled on. Finally she jus decided to bash his head against the wall really hard. Reed's dead body lay on the ground, blood seeping from his head wound. T'Pol had not thought about the mess bludgeoning caused. Just as T'Pol was about to begin eating her now dead crew mate a large thump was heard. A meteor had smashed against their pod. Another thump, and another, followed. Suddenly the pod began to shake. The Last thing T'Pol remembered seeing was Reed's body bouncing off the insides of the pod as it was pelted by rocks….  
  
The Future…  
  
"Last night's poker game was really fun." Geordi commented to Data.  
  
"But Geordi, you lost."  
  
Geordi laughed, "Winning is fun Data, but just playing with all your friends can be just as enjoyable without winning." He explained.  
  
Data seemed to mull over than knowledge.  
  
"Did I tell you we found a crushed escape pod floating not far away from the wreckage of the Enterprise?" Geordi asked.  
  
"No, what did you ascertain about the pod?" Data asked.  
  
"Well there were two people in it, trace elements were that of a Vulcan and a Human."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Yes, that is definitely going to be a piece for the Museum of Space Travel."  
  
The End 


End file.
